


Helpless

by all_the_green_gems



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 21:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_green_gems/pseuds/all_the_green_gems





	Helpless

How one falls in love.


End file.
